Shock, Horror, Death
by Meva
Summary: Death comes to us all but sometimes it's too soon for some, pls r + r havent done stargate in a while!


Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author  
  
Series: Season 6   
  
Summary: Death comes to us all but sometimes it's too soon for some,   
  
WARNING : Characters Death!  
  
Spoilers: None that I know of  
  
SHOCK, HORROR AND DEATH  
  
Sam swung round, firing off her last few precious rounds of ammo as the hoards of Jaffa kept advancing. She knew they had to get back to the gate or they would die today, on this alien world, millions of miles away from home. Looking across at Teal'c, she could see beads of sweat running down his face as he delivered another crippling blow to a Jaffa. Frantically she searched the battleground with her eyes for her commanding officer and Jonas, breathing heavilly a cool wind tickled her senses and made her hair stand on end. Swinging her P-90 across the face of a Jaffa who was making a move for her, taking his arm in her hand before she broke his neck using her foot.  
  
Dropping the lifeless body to the ground, she shouted anxiously,  
  
" Colonel! Jonas!"  
  
Shading her eyes with her hand, peering into the distance as a familiar figure dressed in olive BDU's came running towards her. Catching him as he fell, the burned and bruised face of Jonas Quinn looked back at her.  
  
" Jonas, oh thank God! Where's the Colonel?"  
  
Jonas looked back before gasping," He was right behind me!"  
  
Sam's eyes widened from fear, before she gave Jonas a 9mm and a few clips," Back Teal'c up, I'm going to find the Colonel."  
  
With that she ran into the cloud of dust which was sweeping across the planet," Sam!!" Jonas shouted uselessly before staggering to his feet, loading a clip into the 9mm firing at the endless army of Jaffa surrounding them.  
  
Sam coughed struggling to breath as the dust batted at her eyes and pulled at the skin on her dry lips, eyes searching the still figures on the ground. Feeling relieved everytime a Jaffa's face met her gaze. Where was he? She couldn't lose him, they had already lost Daniel and she was not going to lose him. He meant too much to her. Thoughts whirled through her head, ones she tried not to think. She couldn't think of losing him, not at this moment, the only thing keeping her going was him.  
  
" Colonel? If you can hear me, please respond."  
  
Crying out as she tripped over something, turning her head all her fears came to life and eyes began to fill with tears. Crawling over as the still figure of Jack met her gaze, his blood spreading across the ground slowly inch by inch. Sliding her fingers over his face, tears stained her face." No, no!" She cried quietly slowly lifting him into her arms, nothing else seemed to matter except this moment. The battle waged around her, cries of pain and death filled her ears but all she cared about was the man she held in her arms.   
  
" Sam..."  
  
Taking a sharp breath, pulling her head back to look down at the man she thought was dead but instead saw those beautiful brown eyes looking back at her.  
  
" Jack?"  
  
A faint smile spread across his lips," I'm not dead yet you know, ya really think I would let one of those damn snakes get me?" Sam smiled softly, trying to forget the fact his blood covered the ground in a bright sheen of red that only deepened, soaking into the ground. Knowing it was useless she grabbed at the red sand, trying in some way to take back the precious blood Jack needed to live. Jack grabbed her hand, shaking his head," It's okay Sam, I'm gonna die a happy man."  
  
Sam's tear filled eyes she looked down on her commanding officer, her friend and most of all the man she loved." No you're not, you're going to make it Jack..you have to." Jack looked so at peace, it was probably the most peaceful she had ever seen him. Feeling his hand on her cheek, she leaned her face into his palm not caring about the blood that smeared across it.  
  
" I love you Sam, been meaning to tell you that for a long time but it always seem to be a bad time and well regulations but before I say goodbye to this world, I just wanted to let you know.." Sam leaned down kissing his forehead,  
  
" I love you too Jack." Jack smiled bringing his lips to her giving her a gentle kiss, one she knew was saying goodbye and all she could do was return it in kind. Placing her hand on his chest as she deepened the kiss she gasped as his chest stopped moving, her eyes widened in horror and as she pulled away she sobbed as his eyes were shut. Placing her fingers on his pulse, she held back another cry, leaning down she kissed his still lips before she got to her feet.  
  
Sam ran back the way she came, people blurred as tears still ran down her face. The soldier she was had been kissed away by the one man she had loved enough to die for but now he was dead and there was nothing she could do about it. Stopping abruptly as a hand fell on her arm, turning around she looked into Teal'c's eyes,  
  
" Major Carter? Where is Colonel O'Neill?"  
  
" He's..he's dead Teal'c." Teal'c frowned, his eyes filled with sorrow before a shout from Jonas broke him from his thoughts,  
  
" Jaffa are still coming, we need to get to the gate now..where's the Colonel?"  
  
Teal'c said sadly," He has died in battle.."  
  
Jonas gasped, his eyes falling to the ground before he glanced around them as hoards upon hoards of Jaffa surrounded them." What are we going to do? This battle seems..."  
  
" Endless?" suggested Teal'c, Sam nodded and commented,  
  
" If we're going to die on this godforsaken planet, we're going to die alongside our friend, our comrade and most of all our commanding officer..follow me." With that she jogged back the way she came avoiding the staff blasts that hit the ground beside her.   
  
" Uh Teal'c what does she mean?" Teal'c shook his head,  
  
" I do not know my friend but I think she is suggesting this is the day for us to die." Jonas swallowed deeply watching as Teal'c ran off after Sam, sighing he remarked,  
  
" I knew I should have stayed in bed this morning."  
  
Sam dropped to her knees beside the lifeless body of Jack, taking him in her arms she whispered quietly," I'm coming Jack, I'm coming." Looking up at Teal'c, she smiled at him as it would seem he too had accepted their fate. Jonas dropped his pack, tearing his eyes away from the still body of Jack.  
  
" What do you want us to do Sam?"  
  
" Set a perimeter of c4 around us.."  
  
Teal'c and Jonas nodded before they began to plant the charges and armed them, moving back to where Sam was they sat as she said,   
  
" It has been a honour and a privilege to work and fight alongside you both, and I thank you for your friendship."  
  
Teal'c smiled squeezing Sam's shoulder," The feelings are returned Samantha Carter, all I can do is hope that our deaths today prove useful to the fight against the Goau'ld." Jonas took a deep breath and remarked,  
  
" What he said, all I can say on my part is it's been one hell of a ride and thanks for everything..."  
  
Sam smiled, glancing up at the sound of staff weapons being activated. Waiting till the Jaffa were within range, Sam whispered,  
  
" I'll see you soon Jack."  
  
With that she pressed down on the remote control and the c4 exploded around them disintegrating anything within the vicinity of the blast.  
  
*************  
  
Sam opened her eyes, looking around she smiled as Jonas and Teal'c were both with her,  
  
" Sam?" Swinging around, her face broke into a smile as Jack looked at her confused," You weren't supposed to be here, you were supposed to be safe and alive Sam..you all were." Sam ran up kissing Jack lightly saying softly,  
  
" SG-1 is nothing without you Jack, we chose to die by your side and our actions will live on for eternity, we're here with you now and that is all that matters."  
  
" Indeed Major Carter is right O'Neill, we made the choice to end our own lives."  
  
Jonas grinned," Yeah plus we took quite a lot of them with us." Jack shook his head smiling, perhaps the afterlife wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
THE END!  
  
Authors notes : Okay not my best work but I started this story 8 or 9 months ago and well trying to work out what I was doing or where my inspiration went to..well thats another matter..lol! 


End file.
